yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 143
"Soul of the Supreme King" (覇王の魂 Haō no Tamashii) is the one hundredth - and - fourty - third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. Synopsis In order to bring back Reira's smile, who willingly became a sacrifice in order to help Yūya and save Yuzu, who has disappeared, Yūya resolves to fight against Gongenzaka, who still remains on the Field. An intense Duel unfolds between the two close friends who have fought many battles together, causing the audience to go wild …! Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 8: Yūya Yūya changes "Entermate Discover Hippo" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C" (900/???). "Kobu-C" attacks and destroys "Discover Hippo". "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" can attack in Defense Position, while applying its DEF for damage calculation. It attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes". With the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn" equipped to "Big Benkei", "Big Benkei" can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Big Benkei" attacks Yūya directly, but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. As "Kobu-C" destroyed a monster by battle this turn, Gongenzaka activates its effect, which lets him Synchro Summon a monster using it and other Synchro Materials on the field. Gongenzaka tunes the Level 2 monster "Kaku-Go" and the Level 8 "Big Benkei" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Kobu-C" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Steam Oni Tetsudo-O" in Defense Position (2000/4800). "Tetsudo-O" can attack while in Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation. It attacks directly, but Yūya manages to find another "Evasion" and activate it, but Gongenzaka finds and activates the Action Card "No Action", allowing him to negate the activation of an Action Card and destroy it. Yūya activates his face-down "Entermate Signal", allowing him to draw a card and send it to the Graveyard. If it was a monster, the attack is negated; otherwise the attack continues. Yūya draws "Entermate Sword Fish" and sends it to the Graveyard, negating the attack. Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Tetsudo-O", allowing him to banish all Magic/Trap Cards from his Graveyard to inflict 200 damage to Yūya for each card (Yūya: 900 → 700). Turn 10: Yūya Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (2500/2000). He activates the Continuous Magic Card, "Pendulum Illusion". While active, if a Pendulum Monster attacks an opponent's monster, Yūya can send a Magic/Trap Card from his hand to the Graveyard to halve the attack target's ATK and DEF and prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn; also, that Pendulum Monster will inflict piercing damage, until the end of the Battle Phase. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tetsudo-O", with Yūya activating the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" by sending the Action Card "Damage Banish" from his hand to the Graveyard ("Tetsudo-O": 4800 → 2400 DEF). The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage Gongenzaka takes as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Gongenzaka: 1000 → 800). Turn 11: Gongenzaka "Tetsudo-O" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but Yūya picks up the Action Card "Flame Guard" and sends it to his Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Tetsudo-O": 4800 → 2400 DEF) (Gongenzaka: 800 → 600). Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Tetsudo-O", which lets him send two cards from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a monster on the field. He sends the Action Card "Tenacity" and "Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G" to destroy "Odd-Eyes". Gongenzaka activates the other effect of "Tetsudo-O", banishing "Tenacity" to inflict 200 damage to Yūya (Yūya: 700 → 500). Turn 12: Yūya The effect of "Pendulum Illusion" allows Yūya to skip his Draw Phase, which he does. He then Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tetsudo-O". Both Yūya and Gongenzaka go after an Action Card and Yūya takes the card, "Flame Chain", first. He sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Tetsudo-O" 4800 → 2400) (Gongenzaka: 600 → 400). Turn 13: Gongenzaka "Tetsudo-O" attacks "Odd-Eyes". Gongenzaka and Yūya run towards Action Cards. Yūya grabs an unknown one and sends it to his Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Tetsudo-O": 4800 → 2400 DEF) (Gongenzaka: 400 → 200). Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Tetsudo-O", sending the Action Card "Flame Power" and "Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi" to the Graveyard to destroy "Odd-Eyes". He activates the other effect of "Tetsudo-O", banishing "Flame Power" to inflict 200 damage to Yūya (Yūya: 500 → 300). Turn 14: Yūya Due to the effect of "Pendulum Illusion", Yūya chooses to skip his Draw Phase. He then Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tetsudo-O". Yūya and Gongenzaka race for an Action Card, with Yūya taking the card, "Flame Power", first. He sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Tetsudo-O": 4800 → 2400 DEF). The attack continues (Gongenzaka: 200 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3